Lisa, Redux
by CindyChamiAngel
Summary: Sam and Suri go to the Winchester house for a fun night and end up trying to outrun a horde of ghosts meanwhile Dean finds out Lisa has been kidnapped and goes to save her with cass in tow.


Lisa, Redux

Well I get so lonely when I am without you  
But in my mind, deep in my mind,  
I can't forget about you  
Good times, and faces that remind me  
I'm tryin' to forget your name and leave it all behind me  
You're comin' back to find me.

Well I'm takin' my time, I'm just movin' on  
You'll forget about me after I've been gone  
And I take what I find, I don't want no more  
It's just outside of your front door.

Boston, Foreplay/Long time

* * *

The Road So Far – Dean had an issue with Lisa's safety so he had Cass erase her and her son's memories of him. Sam and his daughter Suri are dealing with the loss of Suri's mother, Sarah. Dean has found new resolve in his work as a hunter and his love of family thanks to a spirit walk to save Sam's soul. Cass is now staying at the bunker and has been charged with the protection of Suri and the Bloodline of the Grail.

Sam stood looking at the computer. Suri had a math book open in front of her. Dean could tell from where he was standing that both of them were lost in thought. They both had the same set to their jaw and far off cast to their eyes. They were like reflections of the same despair locked in a mirror, reflecting one another forever.

"Hey, guy. I'm going to make Mexican, you hungry?"

The both jumped at his voice and turned to him, the same tired eyes, the same haggard looks. They shook their heads in tandem.

"I know it's hard, guys. I get it. But I think hanging out here and not reading isn't the answer. Maybe you two should go somewhere together."

"Like where?" Sam asked.

"Grand Canyon? Ride the mules into the canyon like we did as kids?" Dean offered.

"Suri has school..."

"Which is on the computer and she can do it anywhere. You two just need to get away from her ghost for a little while." Dean said. Suri and Sam exchanged a hopeful look. "It's a metaphor.."

Sam sighed. "You know what, you're right. Suri and I are going for a little road trip. Find the world's biggest ball of string or something. A week. Maybe ten days." Sam said. She looked up and the faintest hint of a smile touched her cheek.

"I'll keep Cass with me. You guys go have some cleansing." Dean said.

"Thanks, Dean. This is really… Sensitive of you." Sam said.

"Yeah, you feeling ok?" Suri asked as she walked over to her dad and leaned against his back. Sam instinctively reached for her and grabbed her hand.

"I been there. It's hard to lose someone."

Sam nodded and shushed Suri before she could ask.

"Well, then, go get your bag." Sam said. "I'll meet you outside." He stood and Suri vanished into her room to pack.

* * *

Lisa sat in her car. It was late and she'd had to work an extra shift. The money was nice. but it was late and she was anxious to get home and climb into bed next to Lonnie. He was a good guy, a mechanic and so kind, so patient. He didn't even seem to mind those occasionally moments she when almost had those memories, but they faded and left her morose for days.

She saw the two little children approach her car and looked at her watch. It was almost two in the morning. The oldest of them was no more then eight.

She rolled down her window.

"Can you give us a ride home?" They asked.

There was something about them, something sinister. She shrugged. "They're just kids." She thought.

"Where are your parents?" She asked.

"Home. We need to get there, will you take us?"

Every fiber of her being told her this was wrong, but every instinct in her body could not walk away from two little kids in the middle of the night.

"Sure, climb in." She said and they climbed into the back seat.

 _I'll just take them to the police station and let them handle it_. She thought.

She looked in the rear view mirror. It was, of course, too late by then. She saw the black eyes, screamed and passed out.

* * *

Suri was in the passenger side of the Honda Civic.

"Uncle Dean would have stolen the Lexus." She groused.

"Uncle Dean would have stolen the Charger and there would be a BOLO out for him. We are trying to stay under the wire." Sam smiled.

"So, where are we going?" She asked.

"Where do you want to go?" He returned.

"Will you show me.. the house." He looked at her confused for a minute.

"Oh, you mean, where it started? John and Mary's house? I think it was torn down. Why would you want to see that?"

"Mom's side of the family traces back to Adam. I don't know much about your side, though."

"My past, our family is a series of funeral pyres in woods across America. Hunter's don't even get graves. But, I can show you were I went to school. Stanford? I haven't been back therein years. Maybe we can cruise over to Disneyland? Or LA? Or even San Francisco?"

"Aren't you a little old for Mickey Mouse?" she asked, smiling. "OOO, the Winchester House is in San Jose."

He looked at her and smiled back. "Good idea. Yeah. I always wanted to go and never got around to it. We can tourist, do Alcatraz, Fisherman's Wharf..."

"Yeah, tots!" She said. Sam decided this was a good idea.

* * *

Cass came into the room. Dean felt him without having to look up.

"Miss your charge? At loose ends without a fourteen year old driving you crazy..."

"Dean..." The tone of Cass' voice made him look up sharply, the look on Cass' face told him most of what he needed to know.

"Are they alright?" He asked, his face a mask of apprehension.

Cass looked up at him. "Oh, yes, it's not them." Cass came over and put a laptop on the table. "Suri has been teaching me how to use this, and send e-mails and such. I… was looking for a case when I found this."

Her face was like a punch in the stomach. All the time faded and he was holding her in his arms again, saying goodbye.

Lisa.

Her picture was in the news and it wasn't good. He glossed over the article.

"Missing person? Cass, what the..?"

"I don't know. She's vanished."

"Is she.."

"I don't think so."

Dean rose and went to his bedroom. He took out his bag and began to pack. Cass stood behind him in the door.

"If you're going to try to talk me out of this." Dean began his voice hoarse with pain.

"On the contrary. I am waiting for you to finish so we can go." Cass offered, calmly.

"This is my fight..."

"Please. Can we just skip to OK, Cass, thanks for having my back?" Dean hesitated, then turned.

"OK, Cass, Thanks for having my back." Cass smiled.

"I'll be in the car." Cass said the turned and was gone.

* * *

It was cold and damp here. She had no idea where she was. No one had spoken to her so far. They had brought her food, fed her and replaced the gag. There had been occasional bathroom breaks. No one had hurt her.

That almost made it worse. Was she being kept for ransom? She and Lonnie weren't rich and with a kid getting ready for college? Why her?

One of the children entered and took off the gag. "Who are you?" She asked. Silently the child gave her a drink of water.

"Why are you doing this!? Talk to me!"

"Because Dean will come for you." The child said.

"Who? I don't know anyone named Dean."

"Yes, but he knows you. And I owe him."

The child turned and left. She screamed, but no one heard her.

* * *

They entered the crappy motel room.

"You ever miss the five star life?" Sam asked.

"Nope. I'd rather be in this crappy hotel with you then in the Ritz with the Templars." She said.

"What did you think of the campus?" He asked. She looked at him.

"Wait, was this whole thing one big ploy to sell me on your Alma Mater?"

"Not completely." He said and smiled.

She fell on the bed. She pulled a brochure out of the pocket of her flannel shirt. It was the Winchester house brochure.

She opened it. "Look, Dad, it's says here they have a special night tour – complete with Ghosts!"

"OK, either that is a total rip off and we don't want to go, or it's real and we don't want to go."

"Come on, Dad, you're the one who wanted to see the world's largest ball of string."

"How often do you get to have your picture taken with a Guinness winner?" He asked and fell on the bed beside her. She bounced and giggled. They lay there quietly for long time. "I want you to know I really tried to save your mom. She was just..."

"I know. Uncle Dean told me. I blame Ariel. She was supposed to protect us."

He nodded. "I promise you, I will never let them near you again." He said.

She rolled over and hugged him. "I know. And I want you to know I'll never let you go. I love you, Dad."

"I love you, baby." He said and they lay there and looked at the ceiling for along time.

* * *

Cass sat shotgun. He was concerned for Dean. This was a volatile situation. He made sure his angel blade was in it's compartment.

They pulled into Dallas/Fort Worth and drove straight to the Police Station.

"You should sleep." Cass said.

"I wonder why she moved to Dallas?" Dean said.

"I suspect we'll find out."

Dean got out. He was already wearing the suit and Cass was always wearing it so they walked in.

"What can I do for you gentlemen?" The young cop behind the desk. Dean flashed his badge, Cass followed suit.

"I'm Agent Grohl and this is Agent Cobain." Dean said. The cop looked at them dully

"A little late?" He asked.

"Excuse me?"

"It's two in the morning, what do you want now?"

Cass saw Dean tense. He watched very carefully.

"Listen to me. I have been driving since eleven o'clock this morning and I am very tired. I want to see the case file on the disappearance of Lisa Braedon."

"I, I'm not familiar with that." Dean's eyes had murder in them. "Oh, you mean Lisa Davenport."

Dean took a step back, as if he had been kicked in the chest.

"We have history with this person." Cass offered. The cop nodded.

"Yeah, sure." he looked at Dean with real sympathy and vanished into the back of the building. A moment later he came back and handed him the file.

"I never saw you and you don't know me." He said and Dean nodded.

They turned and walked back to the car. Dean sat behind the wheel of the Impala and held it so tightly his knuckles were white. He sucked his breath and Cass reached into the back of the car, grabbed a paper bag and offered it to him. Dean covered his mouth and eventually his breath calmed.

"Thanks." He said.

"Are you going to be alright?"

"Yeah, golden. She's… I guess she got married. I mean, I'm glad for her, you know." He said.

"Yes," Cass offered. He wished he knew what to say, or that he could call Sammy.

Dean flipped open the file. "Well, here's her address." Dean said.

"In the morning, Dean."

"If he's a decent guy, he isn't sleeping anyway. If he really loves her."

Cass nodded and Dean started the car.

* * *

Sam paid for the tickets to see the house. He'd never really wondered if this was part of his history, if The Winchester family was that same as the line that begot him.

The place was huge and well kept up. A crowd of excited people milled outside waiting for the tour to start.

He had been fascinated with the house as a child. The Winchesters had made a lot of money from the repeating rifle, the gun that tamed the West. However, William Winchester and his young Daughter Annie had died young leaving his wife Sarah alone and broken-hearted.

Lost without her family. Sarah began to visit mediums, hoping to contact her beloved William. Instead, she found a woman who claimed to be of Indian blood who told Sarah she and her family were cursed. The ghosts of all the people who had been killed with the Winchester rifle were haunting her and if she too did not want to die, she should build a house and make sure it was maze like, to confuse the ghost. She should also make sure construction was twenty four hours a day and didn't stop.

Sarah moved to San Jose and began building this house. For many years the house was under constructions, with doors to nowhere and stairways that were dead ends. There was even a door that lead to a two story drop.

"You sure you want to do this?" Sam asked. She smiled and nodded.

The tour guide came out, a girl of 25 with blond hair and a cheerful smile. Suri noticed her looking approvingly at Sam.

"She is totally checking you out, Dad." Suri said.

"I don't need my daughter to help me meet girls." Sam said.

"Uncle Dean says..."

"I'm going to stop you there. That's like quoting Wikipedia." Sam said. "Besides, who can follow your mom." He said and looked really sad. Her heart broke again for the twelfth time that day.

* * *

Dean knocked on the door, his badge held out. A police car sat in the front of the house and a cop answered the door.

"You guys are working late." The cop said.

Dean pushed past him and into the living room and saw Ben sitting there next to a tall, boring looking guy. Ben had gotten tall. Dean restrained himself from hugging him.

"Mr. Davenport. I'm agent Grohl. This is my partner, Agent Cobain."

"Like Nirvana?" Ben said and Dean smiled. Kid remembered the music at least.

"Yeah, we get the a lot. Has there been any communication from the kidnappers?"

"Ah, yeah," Davenport said. "But it makes no sense. I mean, it's not for me or even Ben. It's for some guy named Winchester."

Cass put his hand on Dean's shoulder. "May I see it?" He asked. Dean couldn't move.

The police officer nodded and grabbed another file. Cass opened it and the letter lay there.

"Dean Winchester. Took a while to climb out of that hole you left me in but I'm back. I have your girl. Find me. Hide and seek! All my love, Jennifer." Cass read the letter aloud.

"Who is Jennifer?" Cass asked. Dean wracked his brain. Only one Jennifer who might have the mojo and the resentment to do this.

"Demon," Dean whispered. Cass nodded.

"Does this make sense to you, Agent?" Davenport asked. He was devastated. Dean knew how he felt. As much as he wanted to hate this guy, as jealous as he was of him, he could find only empathy in his heart.

"I'll bring her back to you, Mr. Davenport." Dean turned and fled. His heart couldn't be here.

* * *

So far, it was everything Sammy expected. Some cheap jump scares and special effects. But Suri was having the time of her life and it was nice to not be sad for a while.

She held his arm and shrieked at the appropriate moment and for this brief passage of time, they felt normal, real, part of the world. Just like everyone else.

Of course it all had to end. They both sensed it at the same time. Their breath came in a foggy wisp. A shiver ran down their backs.

"Did it get cold just now?" The girl in front of them asked and suddenly, the window next to Sam and Suri burst toward them, sending glass flying at them cutting them both and knocking them to the floor.

Everyone screamed and ran. Sam rolled on top of Suri..

"You ok, baby?" He asked.

"Yeah, dad, it's just some cuts. I think someone here has a beef with us, though."

"You get used to it." He said and stood, pulling his gun. She slipped a crowbar out of her jacket. "Where did you get that?"

"Stole it from that hardware store in Tulsa. Figured since we were coming here, a little iron might come in handy."

"That's my girl." he said and kissed the top of her head.

* * *

"So, Jennifer?" Cass asked as they rode toward the motel.

"When I was in the pit, she was my last. I was...crazed, Cass. You remember." Cass nodded. "I hurt her so bad and I enjoyed it so much. I ripped out her soul. It took a long time. I took a long time, savored her suffering. It was...beautiful, her suffering." Dean looked like he might vomit.

Cass sat in silence waited for Dean to collect himself. A tear shone in Dean's eye. Finally he spoke.

"It was hell, Dean. I am sure she was there because she..."

"Deserved it? I got to tell you Cass, as far as I'm concerned all that stuff is just justifications for being a dick. God gave us free will and choice and sent bastards like Crowley just to make sure we fall. And when we do, he sends us to Hell where assholes like me rip out everything in you that's human and make you into something...irredeemable. Where is the Love and Mercy in that?"

"There would be no choice without evil and every day millions of people, billions choose what it right. I can't answer for God, but you did what you had to. And this woman she did what she did that got her into Hell. She wasn't an innocent victim."

"Was I?" Dean asked.

"No." Cass agreed.

"So why am I here and she's there? Am I that much better?"

"Yes, Dean. You are."

"I'm glad you think so. OK, enough. How am I going to find her?"

"Well, let's start with what you know about her."

"She killed her husband." Dean said. "And she was an architect. Loved old buildings. And she was very proud of her African American heritage. "

"That might be helpful." Cass said. Dean nodded.

* * *

"This was a good idea. Nice and relaxing." Sam said and looked at Suri with a playful smile. "I'll have to find some way to thank your uncle for suggesting it."

"Ghosts are trying to kill us and you're being funny?" She asked.

"Thought it might pass the time." He looked over the table they had barricaded themselves behind in the kitchen. It was a long gauntlet to the front door and all they had with them in the way of armament was a crow bar, 14 blessed rounds, a half pound of salt, and Suri's on again, off again ability to talk to spirits.

"How many are there?" She asked.

"I've seen about 12 so far. But I've been thinking. Apparently we're Winchesters. This Winchester. Which mean, if they legend is correct, all the ghosts of people who were killed by Winchester rifles are here and looking to kill us." Sam said.

"Great. Sounds like a party." She said. He leaned over and kissed her forehead. "OK, On the count of three, we move for the door. You take the gun, I'll take the crowbar. I'm better at hand to hand." He said.

"As if." She said.

"I'm picking up the Krav Maga and besides this is a bar fight. I had better have more experience then you." He said. He gave her the gun and took the crowbar. "I'll hit them, use the gun only in emergencies and don't shoot me." He said.

"OK. Love you Daddy."

"Love you, baby girl." He said and smiled at her. "One, two..."

* * *

"Bluitt Sanitorium?" Cass asked as he went through the registry of Historical buildings.

"Wait, read that one." Dean said.

"It was owned by the first African American Surgeon in Dallas and..."

"That's it." Dean said.

"How do you know?"

"Just a feeling. She would totally dig something like that. And she's want to pick somewhere that I'd key on. We got pretty...intimate." Dean said.

Cass didn't ask. He gave Dean the address and they turned toward the building.

* * *

Sam swung hard and hit the ghost, which dissipated into a cloud of dust.

"Run, Suri!" He yelled and she threw open the door and dashed into the hallway. Sam was right behind her. She slammed the door and they stopped for a minute. The hall seemed empty.

"Well, that was..." She began.

"Yeah," Sam said. "It was totally..." He grinned and pulled his daughter close. "You ok?"

She nodded. "You?" he nodded back.

She turned then and cocked her head. "I hear...singing." She said.

"Where is thy spirit, Mary?  
Dwells it in the air?  
Friends thou hast forsaken  
Fondly deem 'tis ling 'ring there.  
I heard an old-time ballad,  
Low and plaintive was the strain  
So pure and clear, I seem'd to hear  
Thy gentle voice again.  
She who sang was lovely,  
She was innocent and fair  
And I said, if angels guard us,  
Thy sweet spirit lingers there. "

She repeated the words to Sam. He shrugged. "Sounds like something from a long time ago or a hymn." He said.

She followed the sound. It was an old woman's voice.

"Suri, we..." She shook her head. He followed, now curious.

She went to the doorway at the end of the hall and opened it. It was a bedroom, and in the middle of the room was an old woman in a rocking chair, singing. Sam could see her clear as day and now, faintly, hear her singing. She looked up at them. "Oh, you shouldn't be here. You're in great danger!"

"Um, yeah, we got that." Sam said and she smiled.

"Oh, you look just like my William. Both of you have the Winchester eyes." She said, fondly.

"Are you Sarah?" He asked and she nodded.

"Come in, Children. It's safe here." She said and bid them to chairs opposite her.

* * *

It was a store front, and Dean was a little put off. "Maybe this isn't it." He said, but then head a scream and say a red flash in the building.

"What the?" he and Cass jumped out of the car and ran into the building.

Dean drew his gun and crept through the hallway. Cass followed behind him, so quiet Dean had to turn once or twice to make sure the angel was still there.

The ground floor was empty except for the empty vessel of a demon – a child.

"I heard an urban legend about "Black Eyed Children" in this area."

"Well, I think we found the source." Dean countered. They began up the stairs to the second floor.

At the top of the stairs, the floor opened up. Dean saw Lisa in the middle of a large room, tied to a chair. He resisted the urge to run to her, but only just. There was a noise in the back of the room.

"Is that the angel who rescued you?" Jennifer asked from the back of the room. Dean could see her move, but only in Shadows.

"Yes," Cass offered.

"I hate you almost as much as I hate him." She said. She stepped out. She has chosen a beautiful vessel, dark skin and eyes. Ahe looked similar to the way Dean remembered her.

"Jenn.."

"We aren't friends, Dean. You raped me. You tortured me. You stole every secret, ever memory I ever had..."

"We were in hell. You killed your husband. I didn't pick you." Dean said.

"No, I was just next in line, wasn't I? And then, just when I was broken, along came your butt buddy over there and snagged you out. Why did you get a pass, Dean?"

"I didn't ask for that, either." Dean said.

"Well. Now the roles are reversed. See, I'm in control."

Lisa moaned and Dean pulled out his gun. In a flash, Jennifer was next to her with a knife to her throat.

"Now, Dean, you know the rules..."

"You killed that kid in there. Like you killed your husband and your friend. You're not a victim here." Dean said.

"No, but I am a bitch who wants revenge. I don't care about fair. I care about watching you suffer..."

At that moment, the demon fled the body of the woman she was in and went into Lisa. Lisa contorted and seized, Dean could tell she was fighting it. His mind went blank.

"Cass stop her!" He screamed.

"I'll hurt Lisa." Cass said. A moment later, Lisa opened her eyes. They were black.

"She doesn't remember me. Why are you doing this?" Dean asked.

"I never got that, Why do superheroes have secret identities? I mean, it doesn't really matter if they love you, does it. It only matters that you love them."

" _Regna terrae, cantate Deo, psallite Domino_ ..." Dean began.

"I'll rip her apart leaving." Jennifer said and turned and jumped through and out the window.

Dean collapsed to his knees and beat the floor with his fists. "SON OF A BITCH!" He screamed. After a long moment of agony and frustration, he stood suddenly and ran down the stairs. Cass followed.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"Back to Lisa's house."

* * *

"I'd make tea, but..." Sarah said.

"It's fine." Sam said. "I'm Sam and this is my daughter Suri. It means Sarah."

"Another Sarah Winchester. Well, I'm honored. But children, we must be quick. There is something you must do for me."

"If we can, sure."

"Upstairs, in the attic. In the back in the wall. it's there, you must get it. It belongs to you, after all. It will help you. Keep you safe. Keep the family safe."

"What?"

"The prototype." She said.

"The..." Suri asked.

"The first repeater the family ever made. Our family was in competition with Colt, you know – that old blackguard. Not just for the guns, either. The bragging rights for finding the most monsters..."

"So, you were hunters?"

"Oh, my no. My husband was a member of the Men of letters. Colt was always rough. We chose to study them instead. And when your ancestors made the Repeater, they incanted it with spells and protections. Colt made a similar gun, but with this one, you don't need special ammunition, just a special wielder."

"Beg pardon?"

"The gun only works for the family, dear. To everyone else, it's just a gun. But something is coming, my dear. And you are going to need all the help you can get."

"What's coming?" He asked, but she had vanished and there was a beating on the door.

"We need that gun!" Sam said.

"And all we have to do is battle a million ghosts and then get out of here." Suri offered.

"Yes, but now we know something helpful." He said. He stood and walked over to Sarah's dresser. He pushed a button on one of the drawers that was marked with a men of letters symbol. and a secret compartment opened. Inside were spell components, guns, silver knivesm a couple of books and some demon trap bullets.

Suri smiled.

* * *

Dean drove like a maniac. He went over a curb at 60 and the car landed with a thump. Cass put on his seat belt and rubbed his head.

"You're no good to her dead." Cass offered.

"I am going to rip that bitch to pieces. She thinks she had it rough before..."

"Dean."

"No Cass, this is too much. I got no cheek to turn here."

He turned down the street to her house and screeched to a stop before it. He leaped out of the car and ran into the house. With a sigh, Cass got out of the car. He picked up his phone and dialed Sam.

* * *

Sam swung hard again and another Ghost disappeared. He heard Suri light the match and she began the invocation.

"In nomine Domini exercituum Dei et sanctorum caeli illuminet angelorum vocat darknessa conglobarentur infensaque et haec Manes sinu tenere."

Her latin was precise and perfect, she seemed an almost native speaker. _Benefit of a classical education_ , he thought. A white shock wave filled thehallway and all the ghosts were sent screaming away to where he didn't know or care.

"Come on." He said, and they started down the hall. He felt her hand in his and smiled.

His phone rang. He looked at it as they walked to the stairs to the attic.

"Cass?" He said, answering it.

"Tell him I said hi." Suri said.

"Sh," Sam said. "What's up?"

"I hate to interrupt your fun..."

"OH yeah, barrel of laughs here." he said sarcastically. A ghost appeared and grabbed Suri from behind. She let out a yelp and Sam dropped the phone. "Duck, baby!" He yelled and she did, he swung and hit the ghost, dissipating it. He pulled her into his arms.

"You ok, sweetie?" He asked. She nodded.

"Sam, Sam! Suri!" Cass was yelling into the phone. Sam picked it up.

"Are you alright, is Suri..."

"Yeah, we're fine for now. It's a long story but we're kind of busy, Can I call you back."

"Yes," Cass sighed. "Hug Suri for me. Call if you need anything."

"I think we have it," Sam told him and hung up.

"You owe me a Cass hug." She said.

"Forget it." He said. "Come on."

They stood and moved to the stairs.

* * *

Dean kicked the door in. Lisa was hugging her husband and Ben and crying. The police officer was standing near the door.

They all looked up at him like he was insane.

"Are you alright?" He asked and they all nodded.

"Who are you?" Lisa asked.

"That's Agent Grohl, with the Feds." Ben grinned.

Dean stood there, struggling to comprehend what was happening.

"As you can see, we're find here officer..." Lonnie said.

"I do have a few questions, you know, to rap things up?" he said, doing his best to remain composed.

"Can we do it later? I'm exhausted and I just want to spend some time with my two favorite men." She said and looked at Lonnie with great love in her eyes. It hurt so bad. She used to look at him that way.

"It's best if we do this while it's fresh and then I'll be out of your hair forever." He said.

Cass entered the room and looked at the door.

"OK." She sighed and brushed a stray hair out of her face.

"How did you escape?" He asked.

"I don't know. I just work up on the street and came home." She said.

"And did you get a good look at your kidnapper?" He asked.

"No, for they most part that had a child looking after me. Really despicable people. But they said that it was the fault of some guy named Dean Winchester. Must be a real creep."

"He is." Dean said. Dean put a Demon trap bullet in his hand and walked over. He shook her hand and Ben's and Lonnie's. All of them were fine. "Well, I won't trouble you anymore. You have a nice family here Mr. Davenport. Take care of them."

"I will, Thanks Agent."

"Oh, sorry about that door. I thought..."

"No, you were worried about my family." Lonnie said. "I can fix that in a jiffy."

Dean nodded and left the house to stand in the dark, lonely night with Cass next to him.

* * *

The attic was largely unfinished. They had apparently been doing some reconstruction up here. Sam looked around.

"See any ghosts?" he asked and Suri shook her head. "Well, keep your eye out. I'm going to see if I can find the repeater. Then we're out of here."

"Yeah, I think I want to go to Monterrey Aquarium next. No ghosts there, right?"

"Probably a Mermaid or a Kelpie or something. I'm telling you, world's largest ball of string."

He began moving the length of the Attic.

"Dad, left!" Sam swung and felt the cold air as his crowbar passed through the ghost. He picked up the pace a little and got to almost the end where he saw it again. In the plaster, a Men of Letters symbol.

"Got it." He said. He broke the plaster and the wood and behind them found a box, oak and silver, with the symbol. He flipped the catch and opened the box. Inside lay the repeater.

It was a beautiful rifle. The stock looked as if it had just been oiled and he worked the action and it was smooth and sweet.

"Dad, duck!" Suri yelled and Sam did, heard the explosion of the gun going off and again the woosh of a dissipating ghost. He put the gun back and moved quickly to his daughter.

A moment later they were fleeing down the stairs. Behind them hundreds of ghosts were accumulating. One of them tripped Sam and he reached out and accidentally grabbed Suri. He pulled her and the gun in close to protect them and took the brunt of the fall. Sarah had invented half steps to help with her arthritis, so the fall was smoother then a standard staircase, but still he lay at the bottom, Suri on top of him and the gun case clattering a few feet away.

"Son of a bitch!" he whispered.

"You owe the swear jar." Suri replied.

* * *

Dean stood in the yard and rubbed his face. His eyes were hot with tears and a low sob stirred in his chest. He heard the door open behind him.

He turned and saw the officer coming out of the house.

"That was beautiful, you came through that door like a man on fire." He said.

"Jennifer?" Dean said.

"Yup. You know, Dean, I thought about it for years. How I'd make you suffer. The things I'd do to your body, your soul. But once I got topside and started watching you, I realized I had you all wrong. You really are a good guy. A normal guy at heart. Football and beer and that one special girl. I don't have to lay a finger on you, Dean."

The officer turned to go back in. Dean reached in his jacket and took out the Bowie. He ran after him.

"No, Dean," The demon said turning to him as Dean entered the room. "I don't even have to touch her to make you suffer. I just got to make sure you remember the look on her face. The loathing. The shock, the fear...of you."

The demon Jennifer turned to Lonnie and reached out, punched hard. Lonnie went down. Dean moved behind Jenn and shoved in the knife.

Dean heard Lisa scream, and the demon died, light pouring from it's eyes and mouth. He turned to her as the body fell to the floor.

And he saw it. Everything the demon said. Loathing. Shock...fear. Confusion. She held Ben and cringed away from him.

"What are you?" She asked. Her eyes were heavy with accusation and anger, confusion. "Wait, your Dean Winchester! This is all your fault! What is going on? Who are you?"

"I'm a monster." He said and turned and left the house a final time.

* * *

Sam lay in the floor. Pain washed over him as Suri stirred and got up.

"Dad, you ok?" She asked. He nodded, blurry and sat up. His head swam and she took a kleenex from her shirt pocket and touched his forehead. He winced.

"We don't have time for that, baby, we have to get out of here. Half of North America wants our blood."

He stood and together they ran for the front door.

The Gauntlet began in earnest. The room was full of ghosts. Men, women, children. All races and ages.

"Winchester, you got blood to pay for." One of them said, a man with a large mustache and a Texas Ranger badge.

"You all need to go into the light." Sam said.

"Not til we end your cursed line!" A woman yelled.

"Again, on three?" Sam asked Suri nodded.

"One, two, three." Sam and Suri took off, he swung wildly with the bar, she took a few choice shots. They were half way to the door when they got into trouble. A ghost managed to grab Sam and disarm him. It threw him against the wall, into a mirror which shattered. A piece of it lodged in his leg.

Suri dove for the crowbar and came up like a major leaguer in the last inning of the Series. Sam reached into his pocket and grabbed a handful of salt and flung it, burning several of the ghosts and causing them to rout. Suri got to her father and helped him up. A ghost dropped a chair on her head and she went down.

Sam grabbed the crowbar and swung it wildly. On a sudden impulse he took the repeater out of the box and held it up. The ghosts saw it and froze. They all stared at him, angry, but afraid to approach. Sam picked up his daughter and carried her out of the room limping but unimpeded.

* * *

Cass was honored to be driving the Impala, but honestly, Dean was into shape to do anything except pull on the bottle of Jack Daniels he'd stopped and bought.

"I saw it." Dean said finally. "The look in her eyes. Boy, I taught that Jennifer well, didn't I?"

"You were not you."

"You heard her. I was an animal."

"Dean, I want to take your memory of Lisa and Ben." Cass said suddenly.

"What, no!" Dean said and looked at Cass like he was a giant fly.

"You heard Jennifer. It doesn't matter if she remembers you or loves you."

"It matters that I love them." Dean said. "Well, son of a bitch. Jenn really was a genius. Damned if I do and damned if I don't"

"It would be in her best interest. Lisa's, I mean."

"OK." Cass reached for him. "No not yet. Give me a little time to..."

And in his head, Dean was in the back yard, drinking a beer and grilling burgers, Ben was playing with a football and Lisa was laughing…

* * *

Sam leaned back in the front seat of the Honda. He took off his belt and made a tourniquet for his leg in case the mirror shard had cut the Carotid. Suri was stirring. She woke up and figured out she was in the drivers seat.

"I need you to drive me to the hospital." Sam said.

"Dad!" her eyes got wide.

"I'm fine." he lied. He was trying to decide if he should vomit or pass out. She shifted in the chair and grabbed the mirror shard. He gasped hard in pain.

"Suri...I" She pulled it out and blood flowed. Yes, it had severed a major artery. Sam felt his life flowing out of his body, and then he was warm and he opened his eyes as the pain subsided and saw his daughter, glowing, looking serene. He looked down and the wound was closing. A moment later he was fine. Suri passed out.

"Come on, baby." he said as he patted her face. He grabbed a water bottle out of the back and opened it, gave her a drink and she roused.

"Did I do it?" She asked and he nodded.

"You saved me." he smiled.

"Can we just go back to work? It's safer then vacationing." She said and he laughed.

"Yes, absolutely." He hugged her tightly.

She got out of the car and surrendered the driver's seat.

Sam got out, his jeans still torn and bloody. He grabbed a towel out of the trunk and threw it over the front seat.

"Winchester blood, very valuable, but we'll make more" She said as she cleaned up the blood and got in.

Sam grabbed his phone and dialed Cass.

"Sam? Are you ok?" Cass asked "Suri?"

"We're fine. It was rough. Apparently we're real Winchesters, like the gun people and there really are a million spirits in the Winchester house who want to kill us, but other then that..."

"Unfortunately, that doesn't even double the amount of people who have us all on a hit list." Cass offered. "I'm sorry to cut your vacation short, but I really need you to come home."

"What's wrong?" Sam asked, alarmed.

"I'm worried about Dean. Something...bad happened."

Sam started the car and shoved his foot on the accelerator. Five minutes later, they were on the freeway headed home.

* * *

Dean sat in his room on the bed, staring at the wall. Suri watched him from the hallway for a long time before creeping in. He didn't even notice her.

She sat on the edge of his bed and he turned to her, jerking himself out of his daze.

"Oh, hi, baby girl." He said and gathered her up into his arms. She snuggled close to him and nuzzled his chest.

"I love you, Uncle Dean." She said.

"I love you to. Kiddo." He said.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Cass running his mouth?" Dean asked. She nodded.

"He's worried about you. We all are."

"I'm fine."

"Yup." She agreed.

"It's been a rough week, kiddo and I just want to lay here."

"I'll go then." And she pulled away. He grabbed her and pulled her back, held her close.

"No, just don't talk, ok? I don't want to talk." She nodded and snuggled again into his chest and soon they were both dozing.

* * *

Sam had the repeater out on the table and was cleaning it. Dean came in and sat down.

"You ok?" Sam asked Dean shook his head.

"Cass around?" Dean asked.

"Um, yeah, in his room I think. Where's Suri?"

"We were napping. She's asleep in my room." Dean said.

"So, you going to do it?" Sam asked.

"You know, seems unfair. I get a pass. Again. Jennifer went to a lot of trouble to punish me for something… I did. I deserved an ass kicking for it. I should have to remember that look on Lisa's face forever."

Dean grabbed Sam's beer and took a sip.

"It will keep Lisa and Ben safe." Sam offered.

"Will it? Don't you think as we speak some demon or ghost or black smoke from the abyss is plotting a way to make us both remember… No Sam. There is no good answer, but I'm keeping my memories."

Sam nodded.

"Well, we're here for you."

"I know. I don't deserve that either." Dean said and turned back to his bedroom with Sam's beer.

* * *

Listen to the wind blow down comes the night  
Running in the shadows damn your love, damn your lies

Break the silence, damn the dark, damn the light

And if, you don't love me now  
You will never love me again  
I can still hear you saying  
You would never break the chain (Never break the chain)

Fleetwood Mac, The Chain.


End file.
